


Music That Inspires

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Happy Birthday Nakasu Kasumi, mostly enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Kasumi is practicing her new song when an unexpected spy appears.
Relationships: Mia Taylor/Nakasa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Celebrate The Kasupremacy 2021





	Music That Inspires

"I want to become a cuter me!" Kasumi sang.

The Nijigasaki Idol Club was preparing to release their next album of solo songs, and Kasumi was sure her song "Poppin' Onward'' was going to be a hit. After all, Kasumi was a genius lyricist and the song fit her image. There was even a little fanservice in there where Kasumi talked directly to her audience.

"My heart is dyed in my color! And if it makes you feel better, please smile!"

The park was bright and sunny, the sounds of nature cut through by Kasumi's music player. The music Yu had written played on a speaker, as Kasumi didn't want to risk her ears using headphones for hours at a time. The world's cutest idol moved as she sang, getting a feel for what steps she might do when that part comes around. 

"This unique style wraps me, I always love my way!"

The end of the song was marked by an explosion of other instruments. Kasumi let it run it's course, embracing the emotions of the song. 'This,' Kasumi thought, 'is my next step as an idol. This is something I can be proud of.'

The song began to fade out, and Kasumi stopped the music player. She stretched, letting the high of the practice drain from her body. Kasumi was always putting 110% into everything she did, so stopping always meant coming back to earth and remembering the mortal plane existed. It was at that moment Kasumi noticed another girl in the park, watching. She camouflaged well with her brightly colored jacket, it was hard for Kasumi to spot the familiar face. Kasumi gasped.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kasumi demanded. Mia smiled as if this was a carefree situation.

"Your song was very good. I'm sure your fans will love it."

"Ahh, you were spying," Kasumi asked pointedly.

"Not spying. Listening. Music is meant to be shared isn't it?"

"This music isn't for the public."

Mia raised an eyebrow. Singing in a public park was obviously not good security for keeping a new song secret, but Kasumi still felt strongly that Mia had crossed a line by listening to her private practice. Thankfully, Mia ignored Kasumi's statement.

"It sounds like you know what your style is," Mia said. It was a compliment, but it felt sarcastic as if a 'but' was coming with unwanted criticism.

"Oh, you know so much then. What is my style?"

"You're cute," Mia said blankly.

Kasumi blinked. Somehow, Kasumi felt like she had lost the argument. What was with Mia saying such a blunt thing to her face? Kasumi was cute, and her music emphasized that. So what?

"Of course I am!" Kasumi shouted, puffing her chest out. "It's important for an idol to know their strengths. Kasumin has lots of fans you know~. They want her to sing cute songs and act like this."

"They do."

"I'm sure," Mia said. "To be honest, I'm a little jealous. When I make music, I only think of making it sound good. I don't have any gimmick like that."

Kasumi scoffed. 'What was with this sob story', she thought. Talking to this girl was exhausting. Kasumi really just wanted this girl away from her.

"If you want help coming up with something, talk to Yu-senpai. She'll probably tell you what you're good at," Kasumi said.

Mia rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem?" She asked. "Did Yu come up with your gimmick for you?"

What's Kasumi's problem? Mia was, obviously! 

"Nope, this level of cute comes naturally. I bet Mia wishes she could be as cute as Kasumin~" Kasumi stuck out a foot and put a finger on each cheek, a pose she could imagine from dolls in her childhood. 

Mia grumbled, looking rather cross. Well tough! Mia was ruining Kasumi's mood, and vibes were very important to being an idol.

"Maybe I'll ask Yu," Mia said. 

"Go ahead. Good luck," Kasumi said. She watched the blonde as she made her way out of the park, in the direction of the school building. Did she intend to go straight to Yu right now?

With Mia gone, Kasumi processed what had happened. In hindsight, it felt like Mia wanted to acknowledge Kasumi's cuteness. That seemed very out of character for the other girl. How long was she standing here listening to Kasumi anyway?

People don't listen to songs they don't like. The more Kasumi thought about it, the more sure she felt. If so, Kasumi felt bad about being so rude, but Mia's comments were so weird! If Mia wanted to find her own style, she should have done it without telling Kasumi.

Kasumi bit her lip. That wasn't really fair. A good idol inspires people to chase their dreams. Mia was struggling to find out what her dream was. 

It would be a great story if Kasumi helped her. They could both be idols, and Mia would say in interviews "I was completely lost before Kasumi came to help me!"

That's when Kasumi made up her mind. She was the world's #1 idol, and she was going to help Mia even if it killed her!

**Author's Note:**

> When everyone was deciding what Kasumi ship to do I rolled a rice and got KasuMia. I have zero understanding of Mia's character beyond her song and some memes, and had to read a bit. She's interesting, it's a shame her entire story will likely be changed or retconned with Lanzhu if they ever get to the anime.
> 
> Can't say I'm unhappy with this. Felt like I came up with an interesting start to a relationship. Hope y'all enjoy the other KasuKasu stories!


End file.
